License to Fly
License to Fly is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Henry Danger. It premiered on April 15, 2017. Plot Henry and Captain Man are searching in an alley for a villain duo called the Ballerino Brothers. Henry is trying to convince Captain Man to teach him how to fly the Man-Copter. The Ballerino Brothers arrive, and Henry tells Captain Man that if he could knock out both Ballerino Brothers without the assistance of Captain Man, he would have to teach Henry how to fly the Man-Copter. Captain Man agrees and Henry is able to knock out one of them. He takes Ray's peanut butter sandwich and throws it at the other Ballerino brother. The Ballerino brother is allergic to peanut butter and he passes out. Captain Man agrees to let Henry fly the Man-Copter. Piper arrives at Junk-N-Stuff with Jasper's backpack. Jasper tells her that it was his backpack, but Piper says that since he had left it at her house, it was her legal property. She says that if Jasper gave her $50, she would return the backpack. But she then sees a cotton candy machine, and she says that if she could have the machine for free, she would give Jasper's backpack back. Jasper then begins to test to see if it would work. Henry and Ray enter a rental helicopter so that Ray could teach Henry how it works. Henry and Ray start the helicopter and fly away without Charlotte. Meanwhile, the cotton candy machine begins to work. However, way too much cotton candy begins spewing out of the machine. Charlotte arrives and sees what happened. Jasper says he poured in ten jugs of cotton candy sugar, which was way too much. Piper is happy about this and she dives into the mountain of cotton candy. Henry is having fun flying the helicopter and they plan on landing next to Junk-N-Stuff. However, they then see some cheerleaders below them. They decide to transform into Kid Danger and Captain Man and get some selfies with the cheerleaders. Captain Man wants to land the helicopter to impress the cheerleaders and he tries to get Henry out of the pilot seat. However, while they are fighting, Captain Man falls out of the helicopter. In Junk-N-Stuff, Jasper and Charlotte find Piper under a large pile of cotton candy. She was in a cotton candy coma. They move a lot of the cotton candy outside the store and Captain Man falls in front of the shop. Meanwhile, Henry has been able to land the helicopter and is now flying it with the other cheerleaders on board. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Bolton *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Trivia *According to Ray and Henry, the helicopter used in this episode was not the Man-copter, but in fact a rental helicopter. Which also means that the helicopter used in the episode "Danger and Thunder, Part 2", was not the Man-copter, meaning it is possible that it was also a rental and possibly the same one. *This is the first appearance of the Swellview sign since the episode "Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2". *This is the 2nd time that Henry pushed Ray off of something first time was in Henry and the bad girl pt. 1 Gallery Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Confirmed Episode Without Airdates